Some Secrets Should Never Be Told
by spikelover03
Summary: Buffy Summers and her friends are having a slumber party. At the party they start telling each other their darkest secrets, but what they don't know is that everything is being heard...


It was on a Friday night when Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Tara Maclay and Anya Jenkins were sitting on the ground. The five friends were having a slumber party. The 17- year old girls were already in their pj´s and they were laughing and watching a movie together.

Buffy was wearing blue boxers with a white tanktop. Even in her sleepwear she looked really hot.

Willow was wearing a green pj with bears on them, she looked very cute. Cordelia Chase wore gucci pj´s, she needed to look fashionable at all times. Tara Maclay was wearing a light orange pj and Anya was wearing a nightgown that she got from her boyfriend Xander Harris. She´d gotten a lot op sleepwear, but the one she was wearing now was the less revealing. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

The girls were all on the edge of tears when the movie ended. They had just seen Leanardo Dicaprio die at the end of Titanic. They couldn´t understand why someone so hot could just die!

"It wasn´t fair!" Anya exclaimed. The girls all nodded their heads in agreement. Buffy grabbed some chips from the bowls in front of them. They had all brought something to eat.

"What are we going to do now?" Willow asked her friends.

Cordelia gave them a wicked smile. "How about some truth or dare?"

The rest of the girls looked at each other, not sure what they should do. They weren't jumping up and down to reveal their darkest secrets. "Come on guys!" Cordelia encouraged them. She needed her friends to relax and live a little bit. Cordelia was the most popular girl in school, and the rest of the girls in the room were known as complete losers. But that didn't stop Cordelia from hanging out with them... outside of school ofcourse. She had a reputation to uphold, you know.

"I'm in." Anya said to her friends. She wasn´t really concerned about the game, she always told everyone exactely what she thought. She wasn´t someone who had a lot of secrets anyway.

Willow and Tara nodded too, they decided that they should just join the fun. They all looked at Buffy, wondering why the blond hadn´t said anything yet. Buffy looked at her friend before sighing. "Okay, I´m in."

'This isn't going to end well.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, since I came up with the idea I think that I should go first." Cordelia gave them a grin. Buffy looked at her.

'This is definitely not giong to end well.'

"Willow." Cordy said to the redhead. Willow looked down, it was typically her to be picked first. "Truth or dare?" She didn't really have to ask, she knew that Willow would pick truth.

"Truth."

Cordy smiled at her friend. "You're always so sweet and innocent. What's the worst thing that you ever did." Cordelia decided that it was best to begin with the easy questions.

Willow turned bright red. 'I guess it's not an easy question, afterall.'

"Don't worry Willow, everything that you'll say or do will stay in this room." Anya assured her.

"Okay." Willow nodded. "A couple of weeks ago, during a biology test... I cheated!" Right after she said the last word, she grabbed a pillow and put it in front of her face. She couldn't believe that she had told her friends, how would they think of her! She was a big fat cheater! She did something so horrible, her friends would probably never look at her ever again!

She frowned and put the pillow down when she heard her friends laugh. She looked at her friends with a look full of confusing and surprise. Why were they laughing?

"That's the worst thing you did?" Buffy asked with tears rolling down her face because she was laughing so hard. It was just something for Willow to think that cheating on a test was the worst thing you could ever do. Sweet innocent Willow.

Willow nodded. "Oz and I were busy and I didn't get any change to study. I'm a bad, bad person."

Her friends stopped laughing. "Now it's getting interesting!" Anya looked at the redhead. "So, you were smooching with your boyfriend?"

Willow's face turned red again. "I believe that it's my turn." She said hoping that her friends wouldn't ask anything further.

"Okay, settle down guys." Cordelia tried to make her friends be quiet.

Willow looked at her friends. Who would she pick? She looked at Tara. Tara was known as the quiet type, she didn't say a lot. The gang only noticed her when she was being picked on by Larry, the big bully of Sunnydale High. Buffy had helped her and introduced her to the gang. And they were all friends ever since.

"Tara, truth or dare?" She asked the shy girl next to her.

Tara blushed and choose for Truth.

Willow thought about it for a second before asking the question. "You're the only one besides Buffy who doesn't have a boyfriend. Are you interested in someone?" It was true, Buffy and Tara were the only one in the gang who didn't have a boyfriend. Willow was dating Oz, Anya was dating Xander and Cordelia was dating Angel. But the gang knew why Buffy didn't have a boyfriend, she was only interested in one guy.

Tara was the one to turn red now. The gang looked at her with surprise. Was she really into someone? Tara looked at them, it was time. Her friends deserved to know.

"I'm... no..not intere..sted i..i..in a guy." She said. Her friends didn't seem to get it. She took a deep breath. "I'm into girls, and I have a girlfriend who lives in New York, where I used to live."

Tara moved to Sunnydale about 3 months ago. She had lived in New York, but when her parents died she moved to Sunnydale with her aunt.

It was quiet for a moment. Then everyone started talking at the same time.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wow, do you love her?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is she giving you great orgasms?"

The last question had come from Anya. They all looked at her. "Y...yes. A..and I lo..ove my girl..friend ve..e..ry much." She told her friends.

"Wow."

Tara looked at her friends with fear in her eyes, she really wanted them to be okay with it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy asked her.

"I...ii was scared that yo...you guys wo..would be ma...mad."

"Awwwwwwww." The girls involved Tara in a big group hug. They stayed that way for a moment before they all sat back again. Tara smiled at her friends with tears in her eyes. She knew that everything was going to be okay now, she shouldn't have questioned her friends, but she never had any friends before. This was all very new to her.

"You are so going to tell us more about your girlfriend later." Cordelia said, waving her finger at Tara. Tara smiled at her.

"Buffy." Tara continued the game. "Truth or dare?"

Buffy thought about it for a second. "Dare." She said, wanting to be the first person to actually take the dare.

"C..call Xander a...aa...and sing the song of Armagaddon." Tara smiled.

Buffy looked nervous before she grabbed her cellphone and started to call Xander. The girls sat closer to Buffy.

She heard Xander picking up. "Hello, Xander speaking." She heard him say. Thankfully she had changed her phone so he wouldn't know that she was the one calling him... well maybe he would know when he heard her voice.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'll miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing!" She sang loudly before pushing the off-button on her phone.

The girls started laughing. Buffy glared at them, it really wasn't a good dare. She put the phone next to her and looked at her friends. "You guys suck!"

"Alright Cordy." Buffy said when she'd calmed down a bit. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cordy said when she stopped laughing. She was sure that if she picked dare that she had to do something really embaressing.

"Okay, why are you dating Angel, I mean... with his reputation and everything?"

"He's hot!" Cordelia answered immediately. They all looked at Cordelia, clearly not buying it.

Cordelia sighed. "I've been in love with him for a couple of years now." She answered honestly. Her friends gasped and looked at her with surprise on their faces. "He's really sweet once you get to know him, you know. At first I thought he was a royal ass, but he's really... nice, to me anway."

"Cordy is in loooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee." Buffy teased her, laughing at her friend.

Cordelia looked at her with a glare with immediately turned into a grin. "Talking about being in love Buffy. We all know that you've totally been in love with Spike Giles for like... forever." She smiled when Buffy stopped laughing.

Spike Giles was a really hot guy. He had bleached blonde hair with eyes that were so blue that you could see the ocean in them. His cheekbones were perfect and he was addicted to black. He always wore black clothes; black shirt, black jeans, black boots and even a black leather duster. On a lot people those clothes would look ugly and stupid, but on Spike it looked hot! Bloody hot! Spike was born in England and he kept his accent, and accent that you could die from.

Altough Spike hung out with Xander, Oz and Angel he still didn't know that Buffy was in love with him. Cordelia, Willow and Anya promised not to tell their boyfriends. Something that was between the girls stayed between the girls. Just like something that was between the guys... didn't stay between the guys. The girls were just to bossy, the guys were powerless against their girlfriend. They were completely whipped, but they didn't care... they were in love after all. They would do anything for their girls.

Cordelia wasn't done with Buffy yet. "So Buffy, truth or dare?"

"Truth! I don't wanna sing again."

"What do you see in Spike? I mean, don't get me wrong that boy is hot, I would definitely want a piece of that if I didn't have Angel. But what do YOU see in him?"

Buffy looked at her friends. This was pure torture. "Well like you said... he's hot." Buffy gave them her most innocenet smile but her friends weren't buying it.

"Come on Buffy, you can't lie... it's against the rules. "Willow said to her best friend.

Buffy sighed. "Well, you know. He's this badboy with this big heart that you can see when you look into his eyes." She smiled at the thought of him. "And the way the talkes, every word that comes out of his mouth is just pure sex you know?" The girls were nodding, they had all noticed the hotness of Spike Giles, even Tara. He was sex on a stick allright. "It's everything, the way he walks, the way he talks. The way he curls his tongue, the way he winks at you. The way he looks at you, like he can see right through you. And his eyes... you could seriously drown in those eyes. I'm drowning in him." She looked at her friends with a blush. She was dreaming away again. "I mean... he should be illegal!" Buffy said with a laugh. The girls laughed with her.

"You got it bad, girl!" Cordelia yelled.

"I know." Buffy said quietly.

Cordelia looked at Buffy. She knw that her friend had a crush on Spike, but she didn't know that she was in love with him. "Okay, let's stop with the dare, just the truth okay. I mean it's pretty late and I'm to tired to do anything darey right now." Cordelia said, looked at the clock which said that it was 2 AM.

The girls all nodded in agreement, they were also pretty tired. But not to tired to play a little truth and... well truth.

"Okay, Anya... let's see, what to ask, what to ask. Is your relationship with Xander just about lust, or are you like really in love with him?" Th girls all looked at Anya. Anya liked to talk about orgasms and sex, but she never talked about her feelings.

Anya looked at them. "Xander and I have great sex." She said, she needed her friends to know that. "And I love him, he's the only guy that I've ever loved. I was a virgin when I met him, I don't know if he knows that he was my first. But I really love him, I wouldn't give my virginity to someone that I didn't love. I just don't know if he loved me back. I mean, he says that he loves the sex, but does he love me too?" Anya looks down.

"Yes!" They hear someone yell. They looked arouund. The voice sounded very familair.

"It was just the tv." Cordelia said. Someone jut hit a homerun and everyone was standing and yelling.

They looked back at Anya again. "I know that he loves you Anya." Buffy said to her friend. "You can see it when he looks at you. He is definitely head over heels in love with you." The girls all said yeah. They knew for a fact that Xander Harris was completely in love with their friend.

"Thanks guys. You make me feel much better." She said with a small smile.

"Okay, enough with the crying. Let's continue the game. Buffy."

"Why me?" Buffy mumbled.

"Talking about virginity." Anya continued. "Would you give yours up for Spike?"

Now that was an interesting question.

"Yes." Buffy whispered.

"What?" Willow asked, she really didn't hear the answer.

Buffy sighed. "Yes, I would give up my virginity for Spike.

Everyone was quiet again. "Are you serious Buffy, I mean I know that it means a lot to you." Willow said to her friend.

"It does mean a lot to me, but I know that I'll never love someone as much as I love Spike. So losing my virginity to someone else just doesn't seem right, you know?"

Everyone nodded. They knew exactely how their friend felt, they experienced loves as well.

"Okay," Anya started. "I know another game. We all have to name the 3 best and worst qualities about our boyfriend or girlfriend," She said giving Tara a smile. "or the one that we're in love with." She looked at Buffy.

"I'll start." Cordelia thought about it for a second before answering.

"Okay, first the best qualities. Let's see. Angel's kind, hot and he dresses good."

Angel was known to dress really good, his looks and the way he dresses are the reason that he's so popular in school. But kind isn't something that a lot of people were familair with, the gang knew it but for the rest of the Sunndydale High students Angel was a big jerk.

"And the worst?"

Cordelia gave Anya a glare, she wasn't done with the basking about his good qualities yet. "I love him despite his bad qualities, but I don't like the fact that he always broods so much. And he always has to look at other woman, and I don't like that he uses his popularity to make other people feel bad." Cordelia sighed. "But I do love him, very much."

It was true. Angel liked to look at other women, he looked at them like he could undress them with his eyes. He always pictured them naked. His reputation had a lot to do with that. Before he hooked up with Cordelia, he slept around with a lot of girls. He cheated on many girls and he used his popularity to get girls to sleep with him, but just for a one-night-stand. Cordy knew about his reputation, but her feelings for him didn't change. So when he had asked her out she said yes. And they'd been together ever since. But the last of the worst qualities was something that hadn't changed, he still used people that weren't populair like crap. He called them names, hit them... basically he made their lives a living hell. Cordelia knew that he did care about other people, but popularity was the most important thing to him and he would do anything to stay popular.

"Wow." Buffy exclaimed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't like thsee uncomfortable silences so I'll name the best and worst qualities of Xander." Everyone gave a small laugh. They could always count on Anya to break those silences.

"His best qualities are that he gives me many good orgasms, he makes me laugh and he always tries to protect me from other men even though he knows that he's getting beaten up."

Xander Harris was the funny guy, a joke here, a joke there. He always knows how to cheer you up when you're feeling down. It wasn't a secret that Xander and Anya slept together, Anya always liked to talk about the orgasms that she got from Xander. Everyone was pretty used to it by now. And Xander was mister protective. He isn't strong at all, but he doesn't care about his own health when his women are in danger. He does anything to protect his girls; Anya, Buffy, Willow, Tara and even Cordelia.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Willow smiled at her friend.

"But he has some bad qualities to. The worst ones are that he wears baggy clothes on our dates, he never says that he loves me and he always seems to be ashamed of me when I say something that isn't appropiate, something that I'm not suppose to say." She knew that Xander cared a lot about her, but it hurt her when he would looked at her with his dissapointed face.

Xander wasn't known to go with the latest fashion, but that wasn't completely Xander's fault. His parents weren't rich at all and the baggy clothes were all he could afford. He has a small job, but it doesn't help much. He spends the money he earns to buy Anya gifts and to take her out to dinner. Nobody understood why Xander never said that he loved Anya, they knew that he did love her, but he just never said it. Buffy thinks that it has to do something wit hhis parents, but she doesn's know for sure. And Anya always says what she thinks and Xander doesn't always like that. She says things at the wrong time, but he still likes her despite of that.

"Don't wo...orry Anya, he loves..ss that you a..alw..ways say what co...comes to mind." Tara assured her. "Buffy gave Anya a small hug.

"Okay, Tara. What about your girlfriend?" Anya asked.

Tara blushed a little. "My girlfriend's name is Lisette. And she has a lot of good qualities, she's very smart, she's caring and she's very brave. But she doesn't want a lot of people to know that she's gay so she keeps our relationship a secret from her family and she doesn't clean anything up, her clothes just lay around.

Tara loved her girlfriend very much, but she didn't like some of the decisions she made. But unfortunately she couldn't say something about htat. She wanted Lisette's parents to know and accept their relationship, but it was Lisette's choice after all.

Buffy and Willow laughed. After the first two intense 'worst qualities', the last one didn't seem so bad. They also noticed that Tara had stopped stuttering while she talked about her girlfriend. 'She must really feel at ease with her girlfriend.' Buffy thought to herself while looking at the shy girl in front of her.

"Wh..what about Oz?"

Willow smiled thinking about her boyfriend. "He's a really good gitarist, he makes me feel safe and although he's really popular and cool and stuff he still wants me and he still hangs out with us." She smiled when her friends nodded.

Oz was pretty popular, but he still hung out with the unpopular people. It was something that everyone had always admired about the silent guy. Oz didn't say a lot, one sentence a day was enough for him. But when they talked about something that was important to him, then he did talk more. Oz was in a band called 'Dingoes ate my baby', a band that played at the Bronze a lot. Oz was very popular because of that and he had a lot of groupies.

"Does Oz even have bad qualities?" Buffy asked her friend. Willow never said anything bad about Oz.

"Almost nothing, he's the most perfect boyfriend ever."

"There has to be atleast 3 bad qualities." Anya said. "Nobody is that perfect."

"Well, he's pretty busy because of his band so I don't see him a lot out of school. We don't hang out a lot at the Bronze because he always has to perfrom and he's a really good gitarist."

Oz was indeed very busy with his band, they had to practice a lot, everything had to be perfect. And because he had to perform at the Bronze, he could only be with Willow on his break that only lasted a half an hour.

The girls looked confused. "I thought that being a good guitarist was one of the good qualities." Cordelia said.

"It's both. You see, he's reallly amazing with his guitar, but he also has a lot of groupies and I don't like them looking and touching my man." Willow made an angry face, thinking about the groupies.

The girls laughed this time. "Don't worry Wills, Oz doesn't even notice those groupies, you're the only thing he cares about."

"I hope so." Willow said. "What about you Buffy? What are the best and worst qualities of Spike?"

"Best qualities are that he's gorgeous, he respects women and his very best qualitie is his love."

It doesn't need to be explained that Spike Giles is gorgeous. Gorgeous isn't even enough to describe the hotness of Spike. And it was true what she said, Spike had a lot of respect for women. He doesn't treat women like crap, he cares a lot about every woman and he will do anything make sure that his girls are happy and safe.

When Spike loves someone then it's forever. He had a thing with this gothic skank called Drusilla, and even though she was crazy and sick he stayed with her and hurt everyone who dared to say anything bad about her. But he broke up with her when he found out that she'd been cheating on him with several men. He was broken for a long time, but it was completely over now. Drusilla moved out of town and Spike could move on with his life.

"I don't know if he has any bad qualities, well besides his taste in women that is. Well... if he likes me then I take that back." She laughed a little. "I can't see how he could ever fall for Drusilla or Harmony."

The girls agreed. Drusilla was a crazy, gothic skank and Harmony was a wannabe airhead.

"Come on Buffy, two more qualities." Cordy said. "You have to."

"Okay, he flirts a lot, which makes me kinda jealous... okay a lot jealous. And he also drinks a lot, I mean I don't want him to stop drinking or anything, I'm not like that. But I remember when it was over between him and Drusilla, he drank so much that he was drunk every night for about 3 whole weeks. I was really scared."

Willow remembered it. "I remember, you were crying almost every day. You were scared that he was going to die. I've never seen you so scared before."

"Wh..what abo..ut his smoking ha..habits?" Tara asked.

"I actually think his smoking is sexy." Buffy said, giving her friends a sheepish smile.

"I agree with you, girl! It's dead sexy." Cordelia started laughing when Buffy glared at her. "Don't worry Buffy, I already have my man."

They heard men laughing. "Who's laughing?" Cordy asked.

They looked around. "It was probably just us." Anya said. "Don't be so parranoid."

"Thank god that the guys aren't here, they would probably kill us because of everything that we've said." Cordelia laughed, quickly followed by the other girls in the room.

"Yeah, I don't think Xander will be so happy if he could hear this."

"Talk about Oz."

"And Spike."

"Let's not think about it right now." Willow said. "The guys aren't here, so we don't have anything to worry about. It's not like they can hear us or anything."

Again the girls heard laughing. "I really need to get some sleep." Buffy said, thinking that she was so tired that she was starting to hear things that weren't there.

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep, it's really late."

After 10 minutes of getting ready, the girls were finally ready to go sleep. They talked a little, but after a good half an hour they were all asleep.

----------------------------- -------------------------------

"Okay, the most amazing thing happened to me yesterday!" Anya practically yelled on Monday morning when she sat down next to Buffy. Buffy was really early at school because here mother had to work earlier. There were a few other people, but Buffy and Anya were pretty much the only one in the cafeteria.

"What?" Buffy asked her.

"Well, I was just sitting in my room when suddenly Xander called me. He said he was taking me out for dinner, so I got readyd and everything. So, he picked me up at 7, all dressed up in this amazing tuxedo. Then he took me to this little Italian restaurant. Oh Buffy, it was just perfect. And we talked alot and after dessert we went to the beach. And then he told me that loved me!" Any yelled at her friend.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"That sounds so romantic! At the beach and everything, and dinner." Buffy was really happy for her friend.

"It was just perfect Buffy. He even told me that he loves that I'm so open, that I say what comes to mind and that he's proud of me."

"Oh Anya, I'm so happy for you." She gave her a big hug.

"He loves me Buffy, he really loves me." Anya said with tears in her eyes. She gave Buffy another hug.

When Anya calmed down a bit she asked Buffy about her weekend. "It was alright, nothing special happened or anything. I was actually planning to go to the Bronze on Saturday, but I didn't really feel like it."

"Because Spike was away for the weekend and therefore couldn't be there?" Anya smiled.

"Maybe." Buffy answered with a pout. Her friends hadn't felt like going to the Bronze that Saturday, they were still pretty tired from the night before. So with her friends and Spike not coming, she decided that she didn't have a reason to go. She would be all alone and she didn't feel like flirting with guys, she only wanted one guy and he wouldn't be there.

"Hi guys!" The two girls heard from behind them.

"Hi Wills!"

"Hi!"

Willow sat across from Buffy and Anya. Buffy looked at her best friend, she looked really happy and perky. It almost looked like she was glowing. "Okay, what's up with you?"

Willow gave her an innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Will, you're practically glowing!" Buffy wasn't convinced by a long shot. She knew when something was up with her best friend.

"Okay, look something happened. I was just watching a movie on Saturday night when there was a knock on the door. I was home alone so I opened it. And Oz was standing there so I told him to come in. I didn't know why he was there, I mean we didn't have any plans or anything. So we went to sit on the couch and he told me that he had talked to the band and that they would only practice on Monday, Wednesday and sometimes on Friday, but that would only be in the afternoon since they have to perform at night. So we can hang out every Tuesday and Thursday!"

Anya and Buffy were about to congratulate their friend when she started talking again.

"But that isn't all! He also told me that they wouldn't perform every Friday anymore and that the band wouldn't always need their guitarist. He said that I was the most important thing in his life and that he would do anything to make me happy. And that he wanted to spend more time with me. Okay, you can be happy now!"

"OH MY GOD!" The two girls shouted and hugged their friend.

"Oz said that much?" Buffy teased Willow. The girls laughed. "God, it was really an important weekend for you guys."

Willow looked confused so Anya started to tell her about her weekend with Xander. Willow was also very happy for her and the three girls started hugging each other again.

"What's with the hugging?" They heard Cordelia say. The girls stopped hugging and Cordy sat down next to Willow. The two girls started telling her everything that happened with their boyfriends.

"No shit!" She said when she had heard the story. "Something like that happened to me too, it actually happened yesterday. I was at home in my room just listening to some music when I heard the doorbell. So I went downstairs and I saw Angel standing there. I let him in and we went to the kitchen and he started talking. He was telling me how much he loved me and the he only loved me, that I was the only woman for him. He said that he was sorry for looking at other women, but that that was just him and that he didn't know it would hurt me. He also said that they had nothing on me. So I asked him where this was coming from you know, and he said that he'd thought about some things and that he wasn't the guy that he wanted to be. And his morning he brought me to school, he's waiting outside for the guys by the way, and Jonathan you know that geek, he dropped his books and Angel picked them up and gave them back to him."

The girls were all quiet.

"Okay, something majorly freakish is going on!" Buffy said.

"Maybe we're just lucky." Willow said, but she knew that something wasn't right.

"All three of us?" Cordy asked.

"What's going on?" Tara asked when she sat next to Cordelia. The girls told her all about it and Tara agreed that something didn't add up right.

"Maybe we should just ask the guys." Willow said.

"Well, here's our change." Anya said when she saw Xander, Oz, Angel and Spike walking towards them.

The girls stood up and walked towards the guys, meeting them in the middle.

The guys walked up to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss. And Spike walked to Buffy. He stopped when he stood right in front of her. Buffy looked at him, not knowing what he as doing. Spike gave her a smile and kissed her passionately. Her friends were watching with open mouth and their boyfriends were just wachting them with a smile.

Buffy was panting when Spike pulled back. He looked at her with a smile.

"I'm drowning in you Summers and I would be honored for me to be your first, when the time is right ofcourse." He gave her a wink.

Their friends laughed, but Buffy just stood there with a confused smile. She was happy that he felt the same way, but she didn't understand what was happening. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Spike started talking again.

"And you don't have to worry about me drinking, I promise you that I won't drink that much ever again. I promise you, baby." He said before kissing her again. Buffy opened her mouth and Spike took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Their tongues duelled and they stopped when they had to breath.

All the girls were looking at their boyfriends with a questioning look. Spike laughed. "When you call someone, make sure that you really ended the call before spilling your darkest secrets."

The girls eyes widened, everything fell into place. The laughing they heard, the yes! that was yelled. The girls smiled and they all started kissing their boyfriends. And they were all thinking the same thing; they really had great boyfriends, with only the best qualities!


End file.
